


Day 340 - Piece of cake

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [340]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cake, Food Porn, Humor, Love, M/M, Sherlock having kinky thoughts, Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sherlock is pretty sure that he is about to have an aneurysm. Over a piece of cake.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 340 - Piece of cake

Sherlock is pretty sure that he is about to have an aneurysm. Over a piece of cake. For some reason that seems hardly fitting.

Then again, said piece of cake is being eaten by no other than John. John who is positively glowing in his post-orgasm contentment after Sherlock stroked him to completion on their kitchen counter.

And then they went out for cake, because John wanted cake, and oddly enough nobody thought about doing something to the bulge in Sherlock’s pants.

Although _someone_ is clearly thinking about it now, seeing that John is more or less fellating his fork while eating his cake.

There is a lot of frosting on the cake and John dips his fork in the frosting and very slowly, very methodically licks it off. The tip of his tongue gently swabs between the prongs.

Sherlock quells the need to touch himself and grips the edge of the table for support. 

John stabs the cake and breaks off a huge piece, which means that he has to open his mouth wide to fit it in. He swallows audibly and makes a small content sound.

Sherlock grits his teeth and thinks he might come in his pants any second now.

Finally John swallows the last crumbs, licks his lips with a feral grin and pushes his chair back.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'cake'.
> 
> This is a sequel to [A counter offer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/790595)! :D


End file.
